


Глазами ребенка

by irni_makk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_makk/pseuds/irni_makk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неважно, как ты выглядишь, важно, что у тебя вот тут, - на этих словах, Джерард ткнул пальцем в грудь мальчика, приблизительно напротив его сердца и пристально посмотрел ему в глаза, пытаясь узнать, понял тот его или нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глазами ребенка

Джерард сидел по-турецки на диване в гостиной и держал на коленях огромную красочную книгу, название которой гласило: «Праздники мира: история и традиции». На самом деле книга напоминала обычную энциклопедию, с множеством картинок и интересных статей о том или ином празднике. Мальчик всегда любил читать, а особенно открывать для себя что-то новое, раннее неизвестное. Поэтому когда бабушка подарила ему эту книгу на его 12тилетие, он вцепился в нее как в самое дорогое сокровище, и не переставал читать уже четвертый день. Будто открывая для себя новый неизведанный мир, Джерард с жадностью впитывал всю информацию, стараясь запомнить и понять как можно больше.

Он в очередной раз перевернул страницу, уставившись на картинку, на который были нарисованы святые – мужчина и женщина. Но не успел мальчик и начать читать первые строчки, как в дверь позвонили. Однако он настолько был увлечен представшим перед ним материалом о новом историческом празднике, что поленившись подняться с дивана, просто крикнул:

\- Открыто!

Входная дверь и правда была не заперта, поэтому через несколько секунд на ее пороге несмело появился мальчик, который по виду был лет на пять младше самого Джерарда.

\- Привет, Джи.

\- А, это ты, мелкий. Проходи, - пробубнил Джерард, после того, как оторвавшись от чтения буквально на секунду, окинул взглядом маленького гостя. Фрэнки Айеро, который жил в нескольких кварталах от семьи Уэй и по совместительству, был лучшим другом брата Джерарда, неуверенно сделал несколько шагов, подходя к старшему мальчику. Он никогда не обижался, когда старший Уэй обращался к нему подобным образом, потому что считал его взрослым, умным и рассудительным парнем. А как же еще семилетний мальчик может относиться к тому, кто целыми днями проводит за книжками, ходит в крутых кедах, а в школе пользуется бешеной популярностью, несмотря на свой юный возраст. Более того, он всегда заступался за своего маленького брата, который был всего на год старше самого Фрэнки. Как ни крути, а в глазах мальчика, Джерард был чем-то вроде примера для подражания.

\- А Майки дома? – Фрэнк мелкими шагами приближался к парню, а затем опустился на колени в метре от него, и, облокотившись на диван, подпер голову руками. Он с интересом старался рассмотреть, что это такое захватывающее читает Джерард.

\- Что? А, Майки… не, его нет. Они с мамой куда-то поехали. Наверно… - он замолчал на секунду, погрузившись в чтение, и еле слышно добавил, - короче, они скоро должны вернуться.

\- Аааа, понятно, - Фрэнки не переставал сводить любопытного взгляда с книги в руках парня, и даже немного приподнялся на руках, чтобы заглянуть в нее. Все-таки яркая обложка, блестящие страницы и красивые иллюстрации не могли не привлечь внимания любознательного мальчишки, а еще и то, с каким интересом в нее пялился сам Джерард, не давало ему покоя. - А что ты читаешь? - наконец спросил он, когда понял, что со своего места на полу ему будет сложно что рассмотреть.

\- Отстань.

В целом, Джерард был вполне добрым, воспитанным, отзывчивым мальчиком, поэтому попросив Фрэнка к нему не приставать, он не имел в виду ничего плохо. Он вообще достаточно терпимо к нему относился, хотя и считал себя на голову его выше, как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле. Нет, его юношеский максимализм конечно никогда бы не позволил относиться к Фрэнку как к равному, в конце концов, он был старше его на целых пять лет и никак не мог разрешить себе возиться с этой малышней. Хотя с другой стороны, Фрэнк совсем его не раздражал, поэтому издеваться над ним Джерарду, никогда и в голову не приходило. К тому же, Фрэнки дружил с его братом, и, по его мнению, он единственный, кто никогда не сделал ничего плохого Майки. Джерард очень трепетно относился к своему брату, всегда защищая его от некоторых одноклассников, которые имели привычку над ним издеваться. Но Фрэнк был не такой.

\- Ну, Джиии! Ну, скажи! – начал канючить мальчик, а Джерард недовольно закатил глаза.

\- Ты ведь не отстанешь, правильно?

\- Ага. То есть, нет. То есть… Неа, не отстану, - Фрэнки запутался в своих же словах, а с его лица не сходила улыбка, только от того, что Джерард все-таки обратил на него внимание.

\- Ладно, зануда, садись на диван, - ему не нужно было повторять дважды, потому что уже в следующую секунду, Фрэнк сидел около него, поджав колени и крепко обхватив их руками. Он уже затаил дыхание, готовый слушать. - Тут написано про известные праздники всего мира, вот. Ну, то есть ты можешь узнать, почему Новый год празднуется именно зимой, а на День Благодарения принято есть индейку.

\- Ух-ты, - протянул завороженный мальчик, не сводя глаз с картинки перед собой, - а сейчас ты про что читаешь?

\- День Святого Валентина, слышал о таком?

\- Это когда мальчики и девочки дарят друг другу открытки, и постоянно целуются? Беее, - Фрэнки с отвращением высунул язык и скорчил недовольное лицо. Помахав головой и снова закатив глаза, Джерард только усмехнулся.

\- Не зря я всегда зову тебя «мелким». Ты еще совсем глупый ребенок, не понимаешь ничего, - его слова в эту секунду были произнесены настолько важно и серьезно, что он сам был собой доволен. Все-таки легко чувствовать себя невероятно умным перед семилетним смышленым мальчиком. Фрэнки, тут же сделав серьезное лицо, и, правда, почувствовал себя ужасно глупо. - А ты знаешь, откуда пошел этот праздник и почему мы его отмечаем?

\- Нет. - Тогда лучше помолчи и послушай, - Джерард повернул голову к открытой перед ним странице и, найдя нужный абзац, начал читать: - В Римской Империи, во времена правления императора Клавдия II, официально были запрещены браки, потому что воюющая римская армия испытывала острый недостаток солдат для военных походов, а брак, по мнению императора, был препятствием, так как женатый человек меньше думает о военных делах, полностью отдаваясь семье. Но к счастью нашелся человек, который, не страшась императорского гнева, стал тайно венчать легионеров с их возлюбленными. Им был священник по имени Валентин из римского города Терни… - он продолжал читать монотонным голосом, в то время как Фрэнк, с головой погрузившись в захватывающую историю, склонился над книгой так сильно, что практически уже лежал на плече у старшего мальчика. - …Ясное дело, как только об этом узнал император, он решил его «преступную деятельность» прекратить. Валентин, узнав об императорской немилости, попытался бежать, но его схватили и приговорили к казни. Трагедия ситуации была еще и в том, что и сам Валентин был влюблен в дочку тюремщика. За день до казни священник написал девушке прощальное письмо, где рассказал о своей любви, и подписал его «Твой Валентин». Прочитано оно было уже после того, как его казнили. Так ли это было или иначе, но, по всей видимости…

\- Джи, - неожиданно перебил его Фрэнки, выглядя уже очень серьезным, и вероятно о чем-то задумавшись.

\- Чего тебе? 

\- А что такое любовь? – Джерард сразу же оторвался от чтения и посмотрел на мальчика удивленным взглядом. Сказать, что он был растерян, значит, ничего не сказать. С другой стороны, ему совсем не хотелось падать в грязь лицом и терять свой авторитет в глазах наивного и искреннего мальчика, поэтому ему нужно было ответить, и желательно, как можно умнее.

\- Ээээ… нуууу… это сложный вопрос. Ему нет точного определения. Любовь, - Джерард сделал задумчивое лицо и повернул голову прямо, смотря перед собой, а когда краем глаза заметил на себе волнующий от любопытства взгляд Фрэнка, стал более уверенным, - это когда, ты не можешь жить без человека, когда он нужен тебе, а ты нужен ему. Вот, например, твой папа любит твою маму, а мама любит папу.

\- У меня нет папы, - пробормотал Фрэнки, тихим спокойным голосом.

\- Как это?

\- Мама говорит, что он уехал на север Америки зарабатывать деньги. Иногда он присылает мне открытки с разными сказочными животными, - Джерард усмехнулся, вспоминая всевозможных мифических зверей о которых читал еще в детстве, а Фрэнки этим временем, продолжил, - но я знаю, что на самом деле, он нас бросил, когда мне было три года. - Теперь Джерард нахмурился, понимая, что мальчику наверно тяжело говорить об этом. Несмотря на то, что Фрэнки постоянно ошивался в их доме, проводя много времени с Майки, он практически ничего не знал о его семье. И этот факт слегка его задел. Однако казалось, что сам Фрэнк не так уж сильно переживал по этому поводу, а может просто ничего не понимал, потому что он продолжал без остановки тараторить, - А еще у меня есть бабушка, вот она меня любит и всегда успокаивает, когда меня обижают в школе. У нас в классе есть мальчик, который говорит, что у меня большие уши и что я маленького роста, и всегда таким останусь. - Фрэнки для пущей эмоциональности, жестикулировал руками перед носом старшего парня, выглядя таким по-доброму смешным и милым, жалуясь на своего неугомонного соседа по парте, что Джерард невольно улыбнулся, наблюдая за ним.

\- Эй, не обращай внимания на всех этих придурков. Неважно, как ты выглядишь, важно, что у тебя вот тут, - на этих словах, он ткнул пальцем в грудь мальчика, приблизительно напротив его сердца и пристально посмотрел ему в глаза, пытаясь узнать, понял тот его или нет. От осознания того, что предмет для его подражания, сидит так близко и говорит ему такие заумные вещи, Фрэнки практически перестал дышать. Он чувствовал себя таким гордым и возможно даже избранным, что абсолютно машинально кивнул головой, пытаясь всем своим видом показать, что он действительно понял. Никто из них не говорил ни слова, пока через несколько секунд не послышался звук открывающейся входной двери.

\- Джерард, ты опять сидишь с незапертой дверью! Я же говорила тебе закрываться, когда остаешься один дома, - на пороге стояла Донна, поспешно снимая с себя пальто, а за ней суетился и Майки, с набитыми пакетами в руках. Оба мальчика, сидящих на диване, повернули голову в сторону миссис Уэй.

\- Ох, милый, я тебя не заметила, - она подошла к Фрэнку и, потрепав его за волосы, нежно поцеловала в лоб, а затем чмокнула и сына, - чем вы тут занимаетесь?

Но не успела Донна получить ответ хотя бы от одного из мальчиков, как в гостиную влетел растрепанный Майки, и переполняемый эмоциями, навалился на своего друга.

\- Фрэнки, как хорошо, что ты у нас! Пошли скорее во двор, я покажу тебе велик, который мне мама только что купила!

Он потащил мальчика за руку, не давая тому возможность сопротивляться, хотя тот и не собирался этого делать. Остановившись уже на самом пороге, Фрэнк неожиданно развернулся и, глядя на одинокого мальчика, сидящего на диване с книгой на коленях, помахал рукой и, улыбаясь своей широчайшей улыбкой, прокричал:

\- Пока, Джи!

\- Пока мел… эээ, Фрэнки.


End file.
